


So it goes

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel is a Softie, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: Sorry for the wait, ArcheryGirl1101. I've kinda hit a rough patch irl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcheryGirl1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/gifts).



It's a Spring evening; the first truly warm day of the year so far. Sam and Dean and their respective boyfriends are out to dinner tonight, celebrating a very special occasion: Sam is officially the first of the Winchester brothers to become pregnant. He has been for three months already, but this is the first time their schedules have all matched up. So here they are. Here they have been, for two-and-a-half hours. Dean has just paid the bill, and all four are finishing their drinks and conversations and meandering home.

"So, Sammy," he gently jostles his brother, "how's it feel to be the first Winchester carrying on the family line?" he smiles his lopsided smile.

"I don't know, how's it supposed to feel?" Sam shrugs. He's getting a little tired of the needling, but at the same time, he knows that it's a big deal for Dean.

"You tell me."

"How about  _you_ get knocked up, then you can find out for yourself?" Gabriel drawls.

"Still workin' on that," Dean drawls right back, with a sly glance at Castiel. The angel's ears turn decidedly pink.

"Didn't ask for an insight into your sex life, but thanks."

"Guys," Sam warns half-heartedly. His stomach hurts, and he's too tired to deal with bickering. They continue to wander for a few blocks, until downtown thins into suburbs and they can feel a breeze picking up. The breeze is chilly, despite the warm evening; Dean shivers and plunges his hands into his pockets.

"Seriously, though, Sammy. I'll stop harping on it after this, I promise, but...mom and dad would have been so proud of you. You know that, right?" Dean turns to look at his brother and for once, his expression is totally sincere. Sam smiles down at his feet and finds himself suddenly misty-eyed. Damn hormones.

"Yeah. I know."

Dean gives him a gentle thump on the shoulder -- more of a pat -- and the group wanders on in silence.

 

* * *

 

It's dark by the time they reach the house. Just porch lights and street lamps to light their way. Castiel and Dean are chatting quietly about something or other, while Sam and Gabriel walk behind them in companionable silence. Dean unlocks and opens the door; he and Cas disappear into the house. As Sam and Gabriel climb the front steps, Sam hesitates. There's an odd look on his face. Gabriel turns.

"You alright there, Samwise?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm --" Sam shakes his head and continues up the steps. "I'm fine. Just got a stomachache; probably ate too fast." Gabriel still looks suspicious. He throws in a smile for good measure. "I'm fine, babe. I guess junior just doesn't like Italian food."

"Guess not."

"They'll have to learn to live with it, though, 'cause I'm not giving up garlic bread for anyone."

Gabriel cackles as he steps inside. Sam shuts the door behind them, closing in the sound of their voices, and the evening wears on.

 

** ** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, ArcheryGirl1101. I've kinda hit a rough patch irl.

The days might be warm now, but the nights are still cold. Gabriel's footsteps up the stairs are muffled by thick, fuzzy socks. Muffled, but not silent; Gabriel can be many things, but he is rarely subtle. From the tub, Sam listens as the footsteps approach the bathroom door.

"Hey, when you're done hogging the bathroom, can I come in?"

There's no real accusation in the words, just gentle teasing. Sam smirks and scoots down in the bath, letting the warm water envelop him. "Sure."

Gabriel appears. He's wearing one of Sam's old hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. He looks Sam up and down. "Have you really been in here all evening?"

"On and off. I thought the hot water might help."

"Your stomach still bothering you?"

"Yeah, it...yeah." Sam shrugs vaguely. But Gabriel, damn him anyway, picks up on that momentary pause. His expression turns serious, and he sits down on the rim of the tub.

"Alright, what's the matter?" Sam avoids his gaze. Gabriel leans into his field of view. "Sam. Don't do that, c'mon."

Sam's heart clenches up. As if it wasn't tight already. "It's just not getting any better. It hurts, but it's like...like bad cramps."

"How bad?"

"...bad." Sam scoots down until he's laying back in the water, his hair floating like some bizarre halo around his head. It clings to his face and neck when he sits up again. His chest is one big knot. "I don't know," he sighs, before Gabriel can say anything.

"D'you want to go to the doctor?"

Sam shakes his head. "This could be perfectly normal, for all we know. I mean, Benny was miserable for ages when he got pregnant with Eli."

"Yeah, but you're not Benny."

Sam gives him a withering look. Annoyance is starting to creep in alongside the sick feeling in his chest. "Look, I'm worried too, but I don't wanna jump to conclusions. Let's just wait and see what happens."

Gabriel draws a hand through his hair and sighs. "Alright. Fine. It's your call, I guess." he drops his hand to his side. "As long as you don't sleep in here tonight." that teasing edge comes back.

"I won't. I promise." Sam smiles in spite of himself. He leans up for a kiss. "You go to bed, I'll be there soon."

"Alright. G'night, Moose."

"'Night."

Sam stares absently at the tile wall for a long minute. Then he lies back in the tub again -- tenting his legs to fit -- and listens to his pulse in his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel drifts awake. It takes a few seconds for his sleep-fuzzy brain to come online, and a few more after that to register the dark, blurry shape in front of him. Then he's wide awake. He sits up on his elbow and reaches for the light switch. The bedside lamp blinks on to illuminate a tired, haggard Sam, and Gabriel's heart drops right through the floor.

"Sam? What's going on?"

"We have to go."

"Go? What--?"

"ER. Now."

Gabriel flings off the covers. Sam is already pulling on a jacket. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Cramps are getting worse. I don't know what it is, but something's wrong." Sam rushes out of the bedroom door. Once Gabriel finds a pair of sweatpants, he follows him.

Down the stairs. One fumbles for a light switch while the other looks for his phone; one scribbles a note, and both throw on their shoes and dash out of the door. Then an engine revs, and headlights speed away into the dark.

 

* * *

 

"Uh-huh...yeah...Jesus, Gabe. Are y-- okay...alright, well, keep us posted...you too. See ya."

The sun is coming up. The house is still dark and quiet, but two of its occupants are already awake for the day. Castiel sits on the couch, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, watching his boyfriend pace the room. Dean drops his phone and the note on the coffee table, sits down next to Cas, and puts his head in his hands. Cas waits. At length, Dean drops hands and sighs.

"What did he say?" Cas prompts him gently.

Dean speaks haltingly, staring into the middle distance. "He, uh...he lost the baby. He's had three or four ultrasounds, and they can't find a heartbeat. Doctor says it probably happened a while ago, and his body's just now catching on. So once he gets some sleep, they're gonna give him something to get things moving, and..." he shrugs. "And that's it, I guess."

They let the silence hang there for a moment. Then Cas asks, "How are Sam and Gabriel?"

"Not good. Gabe says he's okay, but he doesn't sound like himself. Sam's pretty devastated." Dean shuts his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose. "Hell of a thing to wake up to, huh?"

Cas turns his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Dean." he pauses as though searching for the right words. He's lived in this body for years, but some human customs are still tricky. Eventually he settles on, "These things happen."

"Yeah, I know, but...Sammy was so excited about it. So was Gabe. So were we! 'First Winchester carrying on the family line' and all that shit. So much for that." he crumples up the note and tosses it across the room.

"This is only a setback," Cas says gently. "Sam and Gabriel can still try again. And perhaps you and I could have children someday."

"Maybe." Dean cracks a very small dry smile. "What's really stupid is, I feel bad for teasing him yesterday..."

"Dean, you couldn't possibly have known-"

"I said it was stupid." his smile widens. Less sarcastic, more like he's trying to bury his feelings under it. He swears. "Let's just go back to bed. Start the day over."

Cas smiles with both fondness and exasperation. "The sun is already up, I think it's a little late for that." he gets to his feet and lays a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Come on. I'll start some coffee."

Dean watches him go. Once Cas disappears into the kitchen, he rubs a hand over his face, swallows past the lump in his throat, and follows him.

 

**  **  **

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
